Dreadwing's Second Chance
by RedGyarados3
Summary: Read the prologue inside. Rated T for mild language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

****_Autobot Mission Log, Earth Campaign, Day 7219. The Great Cybertronian Civil War is over. Megatron is captured and many of his followers have either been killed in action or is also captured as well._

_Megatron's punishment is death. Execution by Tox-En exposure._

_While Megatron's subordinates' punishments are still pending, some of them have proven their a chance of redemption. Our human allies of Earth have offered us a probation system. One that the New Autobot High Council has come to an agreement on._


	2. Starting Over

**Iacon Prison, Cybertron**

Dreadwing sat on his bunk in his prison cell as a buzz alarm went off. An Autotrooper opened his cell door. "Time to do, Dreadwing."

"I knew this day was coming to me." Dreadwing slowly got up from his bunk and exited his cell.

Dreadwing and the guard went down the hall. The went through series of levels. They enter a dark room. The lights blared on him. Standing before him was the New Autobot High Council. Perceptor, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Elita-One and Kup.

"Dreadwing, you stand before this Council for your final sentence." Perceptor said. "However, before we proceed this Council has duly noted the testimony of Optimus Prime, which we have agreed upon."

"So, you shall have a second chance. A fresh start on Earth." Elita-One said.

Dreadwing was confused. "What?! How am I suppose to start over on a world that I am not welcomed?!"

"That is where you are wrong, Dreadwing." Optimus stepped in. "I talked to the leaders of Earth. Of course, some of them have forbid any Decepticons within their nation's soil. Others shared my beliefs of redemption."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I will explain more about it, if you choose to accept."

"And if I were to decline?"

"Your alternate punishment would be death. Execution by Tox-En exposure." Wheeljack answered.

"Very well then. I accepted you terms, Prime."

"Follow me." Optimus exited through another door. Dreadwing follows him. He explains to the ex-Decepticon. "Since you chose a second chance, but you will be under parole. As for how you can possibly live on Earth it's really simple. You'll need a protoform."

**Iacon Science HQ**

They enter a laboratory. "Ratchet, is Dreadwing's protoform ready?"

"Yes it is, Optimus." Ratchet replied. "It's on the gurney on the far right."

They went to the last gurney of the lab. "Did you set it up properly?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Clear the lab and have oxygen circulated into the lab."

_"Circulated? Oxygen?" _Dreadwing thought.

"Everyone clear out." Ratchet said.

Soon the lab was empty and sealed. Only Optimus, Dreadwing, and Ratchet were in the lab.

"Now, Dreadwing, touch the protoform." Optimus said.

Dreadwing hesitated, but he pressed his finger on the protoform. Then be blacked out. When he came around, he noticed both Autobots were way taller than usual.

"My head hurts. What happened that made me blackout-" Dreadwing realized his voice sounded different. He sounded younger. In fact, he sounded like a young-bot all over again. He then looked at his hands, which were human hands. He rushed to a mirror. He had red eyes and blue hair. "Wha... what did you do to me?"

"Welcome to your new body, Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"I'm a human?"

"Yes. A human teenager."

"But how?"

Ratchet explained, "The protoform that you made contact with was injected with human DNA and all human organs were installed. All that was needed was a Cybertronian to make physical contact. Which was what you just did. You now have a brain, heart, lungs, stomach, the works."

"How-" Dreadwing gasps. "How-" He gasps and coughs.

"Breathe in."

He took a gasp of air.

A container opened to reveal human cloths. "You'll need to choose an attire suitable for your human body." Ratchet said.

Dreadwing went in the wardrobe. A few minutes later he comes out wearing blue dark blue boots with a yellow strip on the sides, jeans, and a dark blue leather jacket with yellow strips. He even has a single strap backpack. It was blue and the strap was yellow. "How long do I have to be like this?"

"Depending on what you're probation officer has to say. It could be three months or even a year." Optimus replied.

"Great. When do I leave to Earth?"

"Right now." Ratchet activated a Space Bridge.

"Once you reach the other side, you will meet up with your probation officer. She will then give you further instructions." Optimus said.

Dreadwing looked up at Optimus. "She?" Optimus nodded. Dreadwing got off the gurney and walked to the Space Bridge. He puased and looked back at his old, lifeless body. He turned around and walked through the Space Bridge.

**Ueno Park, Taitō, Tokyo, Japan**

Dreadwing emerged from the vortex. He was walking around the park looking at the people. People that passed by him didn't even give him a second glance because he looked like them. In fact a group of high school girls that were walking by were smiling and waving at him. He just stared at them confused and continued to walk on.

He was near a zoo entrance when he heard a female voice from behind him. "Excuse me, are you Dreadwing?"

He turned around to see a sixteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Who wants to know?" Dreadwing replied.

"I'm Yūko Kinoshita. Your probation officer." She replied.

"Are you serious? You're just a teenager."

"So are you."

"I won't be like this for long."

"That all depends on me. Now follow me you really want to make this parole end quickly."

**Autobot Embassy**

In an office, Yūko gave Dreadwing a set of rules. "All Ex-Decepticons are forbidden to carry firearms of both human or Cybertronian, consort with convicted human felons, use only the Cybertronian objects handed over from given parole officer, and must report to this office once a week for counseling. Now any question before we move on?"

"Just one. How come the Autobots, no, your leaders chose you as my parole officer?" He asked.

"The Autobot needed human DNA in order for you Ex-'Cons to merge with those protoforms to become human. Well it turns out that DNA of a certain age is at its best."

"And teenagers was the best?"

"Yes and apparently it works out for everyone. You Ex-'Cons are in no condition for disastrous hazards and it gives you a chance to learn more about Earth. Which is where I come in." She hands him a file. "This is the school I attend, Fumizuki Academy. I had to ask for some favors to allow the principal to actually enroll you in."

"Enroll me?"

"So that way I can keep a close eye on you and to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Great." He groaned as he looked through the school files.

"If you don't like it." She reaches for a com-link. "I can just contact Optimus Prime and he can-"

"Never mind!"

"Okay then. For the said Cybertronian objects you are only allowed to carry. She places them one by one on the desk. "A mobile hologram projector, a com-link, but I have it tapped so I can hear your conversations, and a few Autobot repair devices since parts of you are still robotic."

"Thanks." He said taking all the stuff and put it in the pack. "When do I attend this institution?"

"Tomorrow, 7:30 am sharp. And a few more items." She placed them on the desk. "A map of the city, a few hundred yen, that the currency here in Japan, and this badge." The badge was a Decepticon symbol. "It's just to let people know who you were once were."

He nodded, took the items, and left. _"Guess I'll have to make the best of this."_ He thought.


End file.
